An actuating device is known according to DE 1 183 204 A. This swivel device consists of an actuating member (crank) pivotable in a first operating state about an axis (swivel axis). The actuating member is connected in a torsion-proof manner with a tooth member (toothed wheel).
The disclosure is based on the problem of improving an actuating device of the above type. In particular, an actuating device is able to be arrested, if required.